Panne de réveil
by Glasgow
Summary: Le retard de Ianto au bureau a des conséquences pour le moins... inattendues. Slash Jack/Ianto


Titre : Panne de réveil

Genre : Slash Jack/Ianto

Saison : courant saison 2, pas de spoilers

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais un jour qui sait…

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Jack allait le tuer ! Et là pour le coup c'était parfaitement compréhensible parce qu'il avait vraiment merdé en beauté. Tout ça à cause de son réveil qui l'avait décidément lâché au pire moment. Courant à travers la place qui menait au bâtiment de Torchwood, sa cravate à la main, la chemise à peine boutonnée, pas coiffé ni rasé, il pestait et priait en même temps. Avec un peu de chance le gros de la catastrophe pouvait avoir été évité. Si seulement, malgré l'heure tardive, personne n'était encore au bureau. Jack lui en voudrait évidement d'avoir dû passer la nuit ainsi, mais au moins si personne ne l'avait surpris dans cette position dégradante Ianto pourrait toujours se faire pardonner. Dire que tout avait commencé comme une simple blague – ou vengeance, c'était selon – pour finalement virer à la catastrophe.

La veille, irrité par un énième subterfuge de Jack pour le conduire dans son lit – ou plutôt sur son bureau puisque c'était là qu'ils l'avaient fait – alors qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné son récent flirt avec le Docteur, Ianto avait décidé de prendre sa revanche. Jack étant porté sur le sexe comme personne, le Gallois savait que c'était de cette façon qu'il pouvait l'avoir. Ainsi, après le départ du reste de l'équipe, Ianto n'avait eu aucun mal à obtenir, avec la promesse d'une partie de baise mémorable, que Jack ne se déshabille. Le reste avait été un jeu d'enfant. Feindre l'excitation afin que l'autre homme ne se doute ni ne se méfie de rien puis le menotter à la rambarde de l'escalier, s'assurant au passage que rien ne traîne à proximité lui permettant de se libérer tout seul. Evidement, Jack avait crié, l'avait menacé et même insulté, mais Ianto avait tenu bon, lui affirmant avant de partir qu'une nuit dans ces conditions lui ferait le plus grand bien et aurait peut-être l'avantage de calmer un peu sa libido… disons débordante.

L'idée c'était ensuite de revenir le libérer tôt en début de matinée avant que qui que ce soit ne le trouve ainsi. Mais cela c'était avant que son réveil ne lui fasse lâchement faux bond.

Entrant en trombe dans le Hub, Ianto fouillait en même temps dans ses poches à la recherche de clés des menottes. Et lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux de son forfait il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Ce qui devait arriver était évidement arrivé. Jack était toujours entravé à sa rambarde et, à quelques pas de lui, Tosh, la bouche pendante et les joues écarlates, le fixait avec des yeux ronds. L'immortel ne semblait pour sa part aucunement gêné par la situation. S'approchant de la jeune femme par derrière, Ianto posa une main sur son épaule.

« - C'est bon Tosh, je prends le relai, dit-il. »

Se tournant vers lui, l'asiatique lui lança un regard de gratitude avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Et voilà, avec leurs bêtises ils étaient parvenus à la choquer elle aussi. A qui le tour ? pensa-t-il amèrement. Sans un mot il ouvrit les menottes qui entravaient les poignets de son homme. Durant toute l'opération Jack ne le quitta pas des yeux mais son regard restait totalement indéchiffrable, ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

« - Mes vêtements ?

- Euh… je les ai rangés dans ton bureau.

- Tu viens avec moi. »

Ianto hocha la tête en signe de contrition et se mit en route à la suite de Jack, qui traversa le Hub sans le moindre complexe malgré sa nudité. Autant dire que son espoir de calmer ses tendances exhibitionnistes avait foiré.

Entrant dans la pièce, Jack s'habilla tranquillement tandis que Ianto cherchait ses mots.

« - Jack, je…

- Franchement, c'était super bien joué bébé, sourit le capitaine. Sur le coup je t'en ai voulu et j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à te maudire mais j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir lorsque Tosh est arrivée. C'est vrai que c'était plutôt excitant comme situation. C'est pour ça que tu l'as fait, hein ? Ça t'a excité de me savoir ainsi à sa merci. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu. »

Décidément, le plan de Ianto avait tout bonnement échoué. Non seulement Jack restait l'éternel Jack en chaleur mais voilà qu'en plus il s'imaginait maintenant que Ianto était comme lui. Oui, vraiment, bien joué. Tandis que le Gallois secouait la tête en soupirant, Jack l'attira dans ses bras.

« - Je suis fier de toi, murmura l'immortel. »

Haussant les épaules, Ianto finit par admettre sa défaite. De toute façon personne ne pouvait battre Jack. Personne. Autant l'accepter plutôt que se pourrir la vie.

« - Merci, dit-il finalement. »

Jack l'embrassa doucement.

« - En fait, moi ça m'a excité à fond. Tellement excité que j'ai bien failli me mettre à bander devant Tosh.

- Heureusement que tu n'en es pas arrivé là, s'amusa Ianto, ou je crois qu'elle n'y aurait pas survécu.

- Et ses prochains compagnons n'auraient jamais tenu la comparaison si elle avait vu… ça.

- Petit con prétentieux. »

Et tandis que Ianto le fixait amoureusement, Jack entreprit d'ouvrir sa chemise, qu'il venait tout juste de finir d'enfiler – détail que le Gallois préféra passer sous silence.

« - Jack ?

- J'ai envie de toi. »

Comme si cette explication était amplement suffisante, Ianto hocha la tête en se déshabillant à son tour. Puisque jamais il ne pourrait changer Jack, autant profiter de ses petits travers. Restait simplement à espérer que Tosh n'entre pas dans la pièce durant la prochaine demi-heure où là c'était clair, elle démissionnerait sur le champ.

THE END.


End file.
